bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Exo M7
Exo Matoro 7, often called Exo M7 or simply Exo, is a renowned BZPower comic writer and a recurring character in many "Group"-based series. He is arguably one of the most awesome people ever. Comic Role Since Exo quit writing comics on BZPower, his role in many comics has changed. Unlike many retired writers, his character still continues to play a part in the stories of many existing BZPower comics. However, Exo is recently portrayed at times as more of an antagonist than a protagonist, as evidenced in Heroes (in which Exo is the main villain), where he tries to kill off the heroes through use of an Internet Browser. He has also had a cameo in Generic Quest where he was released from a prison by Kortu and Caboose. Heroes In Heroes, Exo is shown to be the main villain. He first appeared in season two as an unknown evil face, wearing the Nuva version of his mask. After season three started again, Dokuma revealed that he had intended for this character to be Exo M7. His pawn Plot Device advises Bionicle Dragon to team up with Exo, but he doesn't join Exo. Exo commands his Exolites to attack a group of heroes (Kortu, Dlakii, Xaeraz, Bionicle Dragon, and FLuGLeHieMeR) but the heroes defeat his army using a Shoop Da Whoop. Exo plans to attack Dokuma and Zonis using a Dimensio-Portal controlled by Internet Explorer as he uses it to observe them alongside Rorschach. He also uses it to channel himself through the smoke and reveal his presence to Dok and Zon. Meanwhile, a lone and abnormally intelligent Exolite sees NaNDeRHeiSeR, one of Exo's pawns, dead, and meets his killer, Black Outline Dok, another one of Exo's minions. Exo follows Rorschach's advice and upgrades from Internet Explorer to Firefox. He then uses Firefox and absorbs Angry Nidhiki's House with the Dimensio-Portal but Victor Evictor unwittingly saves Dok and Zon from being abducted. The team that had earlier been attacked by Exolites, now accompanied by Zildjian and missing FLuGLe, teleports somewhere to stay for the night. Unbeknownst to them, they came to the Exolite Production Base. Exo decides that Google.com is a better helper than Rorschach and threatens to murder him unless he is turned into an Exolite, dressed in drag, and used to lure the heroes into the base. In the base, Dlakii, Xaeraz, and Bionicle Dragon are injected with a power-instability serum, which causes them to lose control of their powers. Xaeraz's unstable power remixes Rorschach out of the drag Exolite costume and he tells them their situation. Exo senses the betrayal and is about to interrupt the situation when the Decoy Exo M7 informs him that he has been upgraded to Google Chrome. He observes all the heroes using Incognito Browsing Mode. He uses Mr. Moon to block Mr. Sun from attacking the heroes and makes an eclipse. He spots Naked Nid flying through the sky and is helpless to stop him from crashing into the base. The crash sends Exo, Decoy Exo M7, Rorschach, Dlakii, Xaeraz, Nid, and BD into the same room. Inside the flaming base, Nid talks to Exo and leaves with BD. Dlakii, trapped under the desk, attempts to free himself but his unstable powers cause him to send a rock slide on top of Exo. Dlakii then floods the base with a Shoop da Whoop and Exo is set free from the pile of stones. BD's unstable powers send he and Nid back into the room with them. Category:Comic Characters Category:Comic Makers Category:Evil Characters Category:Comic Veterans Category:Retired Comic Makers